Irresistable
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Based on the night Dan and Chuck were in jail together, but with some major tweaks...


Irresistible

By: KellyCRocker59

Wow this is my first GG fanfic, and it's totally dirty...hope you enjoy! It's based on the night Dan and Chuck were in jail together, with some major tweaks.

* * *

Dan exited the elevator to the Bass suite, and found Chuck standing by the couch, waiting for him.

"What is it that you want, Humphrey?" He questioned.

Dan sighed, thinking of the best way to word his question.

"Well, the head of the writing department at Yale told me that I needed to do something out of my comfort zone…"

"Are you suggesting sex?" Chuck asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"No, that would way too far out of my comfort zone…I was thinking a night of partying, and you're infamous for that, aren't you?" Dan asked.

Chuck nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"So…I was wondering if I could…tag along tonight?"

There was a long pause, and Chuck stared straight into Dan's eyes, the writer starting to become uncomfortable when the Bass finally answered.

"Fine; but you're going to have to keep up. I'm not going to take care of your ass if you get too wasted to walk."

That night, as Dan got out of the limo and walked into the club with Chuck, he was dazzled by the bright lights and wild clubbers. He drank a little more then he wanted to, but he didn't get wasted. And then, the next thing he knew, some guy was getting ready to beat up Chuck, and he stood up to him, punching the guy right in the jaw. And then they were both in prison.

As the two sat there, Dan began speaking.

"This was a bad idea."

"Damn right, Humphrey." Chuck replied, "But…I do owe you thanks for what you did back there."

Dan looked over at the other male in surprise. Chuck was…showing his gratitude? And to him? They began talking, and then somehow the conversation shifted to Chuck's mom, and her death. Dan learned a lot about the Bass as they sat in the cell, waiting to be bailed out. Soon, as the story ended and they sat in silence, the officer approached their cell and said that they had been bailed out.

"Sorry that took so long." Chuck said.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." Dan replied.

As they walked out of the police station, Chuck spoke again.

"I'll give you a ride back to Brooklyn…Dan."

Dan turned to him in shock and they stopped in front of Chuck's limo. The Bass opened the door.

"Get in." He said.

Dan hesitated, and then did so, Chuck getting in behind him. And then the limo took off.

As they sat there, Dan looked out the window, staring at the bright lights.

"Is this what you do every night?" He asked.

"Yes." Chuck said.

Dan turned to him, and saw that Chuck was staring at the back of the front seat.

"Chuck, I just want you to know that…" He placed a hand on Chuck's, which had a loose hold of the seat, "That I won't tell anyone about your mom."

Chuck turned to him, and their eyes locked together. Dan couldn't look away from the Bass's deep gaze, and found the other male's hand on his cheek. Then, Chuck leaned over, and their lips pressed together. Dan was in shock, his eyes wide, but then moved against the lips, his eyes sliding closed. It was so different from kissing Serena; Chuck's lips were demanding, roughly pushing against his. The writer scooted closer and Chuck placed his other hand on his hip, Dan moving so that he was in Chuck's lap, legs hooking around Chuck's back.

Chuck's fingers began to work the buttons loose from Dan's button-up shirt, the Bass shoving it open so that it hung loosely at Dan's elbows, pushed off of his shoulders. Chuck's hands then moved down and pinched a nipple, groping at Dan's muscular chest. Dan groaned and their lips parted, the writer's fingers digging into Chuck's shoulders, both males panting as their foreheads pressed together.

"You're so hot.." Chuck whispered, rubbing the nub and then leaning down, sucking on it.

"Ch-Chuck…" Dan gasped, reaching for the other male's shirt.

Dan yanked at Chuck's sweater vest, the Bass allowing the other male to pull it over his head, their foreheads now pressed together again. Dan then unbuttoned Chuck's shirt and pushed it off, revealing a hairy chest that lacked tone. And yet this didn't deter Dan at all. The writer began to work at Chuck's belt, loosening it and unfastening the Bass's pants before shoving them down.

Chuck, now in his boxers, began to undo Dan's pants, pushing them off of the writer's hips before Dan kicked them free. This left both males in their boxers. Dan got down on his knees on the floor, and slid Chuck's boxers down, the Bass stepping out of them when they pooled at his ankles. This revealed the other male's hard erection, which Dan took in his mouth slowly, not really sure of what he was doing anymore.

Chuck placed a hand on the other male's hair, massaging his scalp as Dan began to sink down and bob along the shaft. The male's nose buried in the soft brown locks around the shaft, and he heard grunts lightly escaping from the other male's lips as he took the entire manhood into his mouth. After doing this for a while, Chuck reached down for Dan's shoulder, and the other male pulled away from the shaft.

"That's good enough." The Bass said.

Dan stood slightly, and Chuck hooked two fingers on either side of the writer's boxers, sliding them down. Dan kicked them away, feeling slightly self conscious. Chuck pulled him back into his lap, however, and pressed their lips together again. Chuck then pulled away and their foreheads pressed together.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Dan nodded, his cheeks tinting red. Chuck pushed the other male's legs open, and Dan opened them wide. Chuck then positioned himself at the other male's entrance.

"Hold on tight to me." He ordered, and Dan gripped his shoulders.

Then, the Bass slid into the writer.

Dan gasped, being stretched wide as Chuck slowly sank deeper and deeper into him, his head falling onto Chuck's shoulder. The Bass kissed his neck and gripped his hips firmly, finally burying himself to the hilt.

Then, Chuck pulled Dan up and then down, the writer gasping and arching his back as tingles of pleasure ran through him. Chuck then began to move his own hips, pulling in and out of Dan and allowing the other male to sit there, clinging to him, head still buried in his shoulder.

The tingles became rushes through Dan, and he began to push against Chuck's hips, the Bass grunting as he did so, Dan moaning loudly now.

"C-Chuck…l-let me do it…" Dan managed to gasp out.

Chuck stopped thrusting, and Dan began to ride the Bass, hips pounding down. His nails ran over the other male's hairy chest, digging into the skin. The writer threw his head back and Chuck kissed his throat, down to his chest, the other male's back arching against the dominant one.

Chuck began to groan and his fingers buried in Dan's lower back, feeling himself growing close as his name came freely from Dan's moaning lips.

"C-Chuck, I-I'm…close…" Dan moaned.

The thrusts became intense now, both males loud.

"C-Chuck…"

Sweat coated both males as their skin stuck together, the sound of skin hitting skin now loud in the small space.

"C-Chuck!" Dan cried, going rigid against the other male and tightening around the Bass's shaft, semen pumping forth and covering both male's chests.

Chuck groaned and came with one last powerful thrust into the tightened walls, filling Dan with his warm seed. Dan gasped and fell against Chuck, both males panting. Chuck pulled out and the sound of the panting being the only sound in the limo. Dan's head slid down to the crook in Chuck's neck, and the writer drifted to sleep.

Chuck ran his fingers through the other male's black hair and sighed; why did Humphrey have to be so damn irresistible?


End file.
